


Türchen 2 - Reuzenrad

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Beim Anblick des Riesenrades in Augsburg kommen bei Ragnar und Paul alte Erinnerungen auf…





	Türchen 2 - Reuzenrad

**Author's Note:**

> So, heute sehr knapp :D Was abzusehen war – um genau zu sein, dachte ich, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffe, heute noch zu posten. Na ja, hier bin ich, nicht nur mit einem Auswärtssieg im Gepäck (♥♥♥), sondern auch mit einem neuen Türchen :D  
> Erstellungsdatum sagt September 2016, ich bin mir aber sehr sicher, dass es ein Stück älter ist. Allerdings habe ich die Bilder, die ich bei der FF-Recherche gefunden habe, zu einer ähnlichen Zeit hochgeladen?? Sehr merkwürdig. :D Damals waren Paul und Ragnar beide noch in Augsburg, sie haben aber auch zur gleichen Zeit in Holland gespielt – nur nicht beim gleichen Verein. Geschichte müsste für ein Wichteln gewesen sein, ich weiß allerdings nicht mehr, was das Thema war und ob es überhaupt eins gab. (Was ich überhaupt weiß? Bei dieser Geschichte nicht mehr viel zum Drumherum. :D)  
> Alle Dialoge sind auf Holländisch.

**Wortzahl:** 3141  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze und so

~*~*~

"Papa, schau!"

Romer reckt sich auf Ragnars Arm, versucht, so einen Blick auf Mila zu erhaschen. Sie ist sein großes Vorbild, die Person, zu der er aufsieht - also, die einzige Person, zu der er aufsieht, ohne dass sie ihm die Windeln wechselt oder ihn füttert. Und wenn sie so ruft, dann muss irgendetwas besonderes sein.

Ragnar wartet, bis eine größere Gruppe Jugendlicher an ihnen vorbei gelaufen ist, dann schließt er zu Paul, der Mila auf dem Arm hält, auf. Auf dem Plärrer ist verdammt viel los, es ist schwierig, nebeneinander her zu laufen.  
Außerdem ist es unauffälliger, wenn sie es nicht tun.

Mila hat den Arm ausgestreckt, ihre Augen glänzen. Dort, ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt, ragt ein Riesenrad in die Höhe. Die vielen Lichter, die sich bewegenden Gondeln… Das fasziniert Mila sichtlich.  
Dass ihre Kinder - Romer hüpft plötzlich ganz begeistert auf seinem Arm auf und ab - gerne eine Runde mit dem Riesenrad drehen würden, rückt für Ragnar in den Hintergrund, als eine Erinnerung in ihm hoch kommt.  
Und ein Blick zu Paul zeigt ihm, dass er nicht alleine mit dieser Erinnerung ist.

"Wie lang ist es jetzt schon her?"

Paul runzelt die Stirn.

"Du warst damals 21, meine ich."  
"Dann warst du um die 23."  
"Dann ist es sieben Jahre her."

Sie sprechen nicht weiter. Doch sie wissen beide, was sie gerade denken.  
Sieben Jahre ist es her, aber vergessen werden sie es wohl nie.

Ragnars Hand legt sich auf Pauls Rücken. Für einen Moment verzichtet er auf die Zurückhaltung, diese Geste muss jetzt sein.  
Paul lächelt ihn an.

~*~*~

Paul hält seine Hand. Ganz fest, aber doch irgendwie sanft. Er versucht nicht, ihm weh zu tun, sondern legt seine Gefühle in seine Hand oder so. Trotzdem ist Ragnar aufgeregt. Okay, vielleicht liegt es auch ein bisschen daran, dass Paul seine Hand hält, während sie durch die Straßen laufen.

Hauptsächlich schlägt sein Herz deshalb schneller, weil es Paul ist, der neben ihm läuft. Paul, der Mann, der ihm sofort aufgefallen ist, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Letztes Jahr im September, als ihre Mannschaften gegeneinander gespielt haben, standen sie beide in der Startelf. Schon beim Aufwärmen hat er Paul entdeckt, mit der Nummer 2 auf der weißen Vitesse-Hose. Und nach dem Spiel hat ihn dieser kleine, gutaussehende Holländer zum ersten Mal angesprochen.  
Seitdem sind ein paar Monate ins Land gezogen. Inzwischen sind sie ein Paar.

Ihre Beziehung ist in gewisser Weise noch ganz frisch. Zeittechnisch wären sie eigentlich über die kritische Anfangsphase hinweg, aber wenn man die Zeit, die sie tatsächlich miteinander verbracht haben, nimmt, stehen sie noch ganz am Anfang. Besonders weit sind ihre Wohnorte nicht voneinander entfernt, gerade mal 1 1/2 Stunden. Trotzdem schaffen sie es nicht besonders oft, diese Distanz zu überbrücken.  
Deshalb sind sie bei Pärchenaktionen auch noch ziemlich am Anfang. Es ist für Ragnar etwas besonderes, Hand in Hand mit Paul durch die Stadt zu laufen - Paul überhaupt an seiner Seite zu haben. Und wenn er daran denkt, dass er Paul nachher küssen darf, berühren darf… Auch das ist etwas besonderes. Mit Paul im Bett zu liegen, ist immer noch etwas besonderes, auch wenn sie dort keinen Sex haben.

Als plötzlich Stimmen ertönen, die immer näher kommen, lösen sich ihre Hände voneinander. Diese Geste war nur in Ordnung, solange sie alleine waren, jetzt müssen sie wieder öffentlichkeitstauglich sein.  
Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass er Paul nahe ist, näher als die meiste Zeit.

Pauls Nähe macht ihn nicht nur nervös, sie macht ihn auch stolz. Am liebsten würde er es in die Welt hinaus schreien, dass dieser wunderbare Mann sein Freund ist. Kann er schlecht, deshalb beschränkt er sich darauf, sich für sich selbst darüber zu freuen.  
Er ist nicht nur mit einem wunderbaren Mann zusammen - er ist auch glücklich mit ihm. Das ist das absolute Sahnehäubchen.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich wieder zusammen sind."

Ob der Satz so korrekt war, weiß er nicht. Sein Holländisch ist noch nicht besonders gut, findet er. Paul sieht das anders. Er lobt ihn immer wieder dafür und macht sich nicht über seine Fehler lustig. Und erst seit einem ernsten Gespräch, in dem Ragnar ihm verklickert hat, dass ihm das gut tut, weist er ihn auf seine Fehler hin.

"Ich auch."

Zwei ganz simple Worte, trotzdem lösen sie einen Endorphinschub in Ragnar aus.  
Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Die sehr schöne Wahrheit.

Doch bevor die Situation zu rührselig wird, entschärft Ragnar sie, indem er Paul auf etwas anderes aufmerksam macht. Vor ihnen zeichnet sich ein Eisengestell gegen den Himmel ab.

"Schau’ mal."

Paul gehorcht und erkennt schnell, was er meint. Zum Glück - er weiß das holländische Wort dafür nicht.

"Reuzenrad?"

Das klingt gut, findet er. Klingt nach dem, was er meint.

"Rataskarussell."  
"Wollen wir hin?"  
"Okay."

Eigentlich wollten sie endlich ihre Zweisamkeit genießen. Auf der anderen Seite haben sie in einer Riesenradgondel auch ihre Ruhe und letztendlich ist das wichtigste, dass er Paul an seiner Seite hat.  
Außerdem hat er gerade irgendwie Lust darauf.

Den Weg zum Riesenrad haben sie schnell gefunden, doch dort tut sich das nächste Problem auf. Der Betreiber des Fahrgeschäftes ist gerade damit beschäftigt, alles für den Feierabend herzurichten. Dementsprechend fällt seine Reaktion aus, als Ragnar und Paul näher kommen.

"Ich habe schon geschlossen. Heute keine Fahrt mehr."

Ragnar legt den Kopf in den Nacken und sieht nach oben. Verdammt, er wäre schon gerne mit dem Riesenrad gefahren…  
Dann meldet sich der Riesenradmann noch einmal zu Wort.

"Du spielst doch bei Vitesse, oder?"

Die Frage ist an Paul gerichtet - der ist schließlich der Vitesse-Spieler.

"Ja."

Plötzlich grinst der Mann ganz breit. Den Schlüssel, mit dem er eben sein Kassenhäuschen absperren wollte, lässt er sinken.

"Okay, dann mach’ ich eine Ausnahme für euch. Meine Tochter ist ganz großer Fan, ich bekomme Ärger von ihr, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass ich einen Vitesse-Spieler weggeschickt habe."

Ein Autogramm und ein Foto später sitzen sie in einer Gondel des Riesenrades. Die letzte Fahrt des Tages - und sie gehört nur ihnen.  
Gut, andere Mitfahrer hätten nicht gestört, solange sie nicht in ihrer Gondel sind, aber ganz alleine Riesenrad zu fahren, zu wissen, dass das Ding nur noch wegen ihnen läuft, ist… interessant.

Als die Gondel langsam nach oben steigt, legt Ragnar den Arm um Paul und zieht ihn näher an sich. Jetzt sitzen sie ganz dicht beieinander, er spürt, wie Pauls Schultern sich leicht heben und senken.  
Pauls Hand legt sich auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Das ist das, worauf er sich die ganze Zeit gefreut hat, woran er gedacht hat, wenn er Paul wieder so sehr vermisst hat. Pauls Nähe, Pauls Körperwärme, Pauls Bewegungen… Es ist so schön, das alles wieder zu spüren. Die tolle Aussicht - gibt hier ja keine Berge, die die Sicht versperren - rückt dabei völlig in den Hintergrund.

Doch dann kommt die Gondel mit einem Ruck zum Stehen und es wird schwarz um sie herum.  
Ragnar richtet sich auf, drückt intuitiv Paul fester an sich. Ob er das tut, um Paul zu beschützen oder weil er Angst davor hat, alleine zu sein, weiß er nicht.

"Was ist jetzt los?"  
"Stromausfall, würde ich sagen."

Stroomuitval. Ein Wort, dass er bis jetzt noch nicht kannte, das er sich aber zusammenreimen konnte.  
Das beruhigt Ragnar etwas. Die Ablenkung durch das neu gelernte Wort beruhigt ihn so weit, dass er das, was gerade passiert ist, verdauen kann. Es ist nichts schlimmes, es ist nur ein Stromausfall.

Nicht nur dem Riesenrad fehlt Strom. Auch um das Riesenrad herum ist alles dunkel. Erst ein paar Kilometer entfernt ist eine voll beleuchtete Stadt - dort geht das Leben ganz normal weiter.

Etwas fiepst, dann ertönt ein ziemlich lautes Knacken. Klingt nach einem Megaphon.  
Paul dreht sich um und wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinter ihnen. Irgendetwas scheint er gesehen zu haben - er kniet sich auf die Bank und öffnet das kleine Kippfenster knapp unter dem Dach.  
Wieder knackst es, darauf folgt eine Stimme, die irgendetwas sagt. Ragnar versteht so gut wie nichts. Dafür ist die Stimme zu weit weg und die Verständlichkeit durch das Megaphon zu sehr beeinträchtigt.

Sein Freund versteht etwas. Er antwortet nämlich.

"Alles in Ordnung! Wir warten!"

Das muss er ein paar Mal wiederholen - jedes Mal wird er noch lauter. Doch erst, als er so laut ruft, dass Ragnar sich fragt, ob er das noch toppen kann, scheint sein Gesprächspartner zu verstehen. Paul schließt das Fenster und lässt sich wieder neben Ragnar sinken. Wie von selbst nehmen sie ihre vorige Position wieder ein.

"Das war der Mann vom Riesenrad. Ist wirklich ein Stromausfall. Er hat ein paar Fahrgeschäfte - ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich erst um die anderen kümmern. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
"Passt schon."

Wirklich Angst hat er ja nicht. Klar, als plötzlich alles dunkel wurde, hat er sich erschrocken. Aber abgesehen davon fühlt er sich hier ziemlich sicher.  
Stattdessen hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wären sie nicht gewesen, hätte der Mann sein Riesenrad schließen können und hätte jetzt eine Sorge weniger. Da ist es selbstverständlich, dass sie warten, bis er sich um alles andere gekümmert hat.

"Ist dir so etwas schon mal passiert?"  
"Dass ich in einem Riesenrad feststecke? Nein. Aber mit dir mache ich so etwas gerne."

Ragnar grinst. Ja, da hat Paul recht - es ist echt nicht übel, mit ihm in dieser Gondel eingesperrt zu sein.  
Und wenn sie jetzt eh keiner sieht…

Scheinbar hat Paul etwas ähnliches gedacht. Er sieht ihn an, irgendwie… erwartungsvoll. So genau kann er das bei den Lichtverhältnissen nicht sagen.  
Gut, dann hofft er mal, dass er seine Erwartungen erfüllt. Ragnar lässt langsam seine Lippen auf Pauls sinken.

Oh ja, er hat es vermisst. Und es ist immer noch etwas besonderes.

Seine Hand fährt in Pauls Haare, krallt sich dort fest. Er will ihm nahe sein, noch näher, will mehr… Es ist so gut, das hier, aber gleichzeitig kann er nicht genug davon bekommen.  
Pauls Lippen... Sie sind so angenehm, ein bisschen rau, aber nicht zu sehr, üben Druck aus, aber nicht zu sehr. Und seine Zunge...

Eigentlich wäre es jetzt echt romantisch. Zu zweit in einer Riesenradgondel, der Mond, die Sterne, in der Ferne das erste Zeichen von Zivilisation...  
Aber Ragnar hat nichts besonders romantisches im Kopf. Er denkt gerade an etwas komplett anderes.

Ragnar weiß, wie Paul nackt aussieht. Er weiß, wie er sich anfühlt, weiß, wie es ist, wenn sich ihre nackten Körper berühren. Sie hatten dann doch schon genug Zeit miteinander, um das herauszufinden. Er weiß, wie Pauls Stöhnen klingt, weiß, wie er aussieht, wenn er kommt.  
Und das will er jetzt. Er will Paul nackt. Er will...  
Paul ist selbst daran schuld. Wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit über seinen Oberschenkel – mit Tendenz nach oben – streichen würde, wäre er nicht so rattig. Doch er hat das Gefühl, dass Paul das nicht unbedingt schlecht findet.

Der Kuss wird intensiver, rauer, leidenschaftlicher. Sein Gefühl bestätigt sich immer mehr.

Bis ihm etwas einfällt und er den Kuss wieder löst.

„Wir sind noch in der Öffentlichkeit.“

Irgendwie ist ihm das gerade nicht besonders wichtig. Das einzige, was zählt, ist, dass er Paul spüren will. Trotzdem muss er so etwas aussprechen. Wenn Paul sich daran stört, müssen sie das hier abbrechen.

„Hier kommt niemand hoch.“

Klingt nicht nach Abbruch. Pauls Stimme ist kratzig, er ist atemlos.

„Wir kriegen es mit, wenn es wieder Strom gibt. Oder wenn die Feuerwehr kommt, um uns zu holen.“

Paul nickt zustimmend. Schön, dass sie da einer Meinung sind.  
Jetzt, wo das geklärt wäre, sind auch Pauls letzte Hemmungen gefallen. Kurz streicht er sich die Haare aus der Stirn, dann schwingt er sich auf Ragnars Schoß und schiebt ihm wieder seine Zunge in den Mund.

Ja, das ist, was er will. Oder zumindest ein guter Anfang.

Ragnars Hand legt sich auf Pauls Schulterblatt, hält ihn somit fest. Die andere schiebt sich unter sein T-Shirt, während er den Kuss erwidert. Das ist alles so...  
Dass Paul auf seinem Schoß hin und her rutscht, trägt auch nicht gerade zur Entspannung bei.

Allzu lange kann er sich nicht auf den Kuss konzentrieren. Er will mehr, mehr, mehr. Also schiebt er Pauls T-Shirt weiter nach oben, bis er es ihm über den Kopf ziehen kann. Paul nutzt die Pause, um ihn ebenfalls von seinem Oberteil zu befreien. Seine Bewegungen sind hastig, er ist genauso ungeduldig wie Ragnar.  
Deshalb lassen sie sich auch nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, bis sie sich um ihre Hosen kümmern. Diesmal ist es Paul, der den Kuss löst, seine Hände wandern daraufhin sofort in seinen Schritt. Immer wieder streichen seine Finger über Ragnars Erektion, als er seine Hose öffnet.

Und dann, nach einigen unkoordinierten Küssen und einigem Zerren, hat Ragnar endlich das, was er wollte: Sie sind endlich beide nackt.  
Seine Hände streichen über Pauls Rücken, auf und auf, auf und ab. Jeder Zentimeter von Pauls Körper ist perfekt, findet er. Kann sein, dass er das so sieht, weil er relativ frisch verliebt ist. Momentan liegt es aber wohl eher daran, dass er ziemlich scharf auf Paul ist.  
Paul lässt sich langsam wieder auf seinen Schoß sinken, genau auf sein Glied. Es streicht dabei durch seine Spalte.

Ragnar keucht. Er fühlt sich, als würde er jeden Moment platzen, vor lauter Gier, vor lauter Verlangen.  
Seine Hände legen sich an Pauls Hüften, bringen ihn so dazu, hin und her zu rutschen. Pauls steifer Schwanz reibt dabei an seinem Bauch.

Mehr, mehr, mehr. Er kommt sich unersättlich vor – es ist schon so verdammt geil, Paul so nahe zu sein, aber er will, dass es weiter geht. Er will mehr.  
Gut, dass er und Paul da wieder einer Meinung sind.

Sein Freund geht etwas auf Abstand. Zu Ragnars Bedauern rutscht er so nach hinten, dass er nur noch auf seinen Oberschenkeln sitzt. Seine Stirn lehnt sich gegen Ragnars, seine Hände legen sich auf seinen Hinterkopf.

„Wir brauchen...“

Paul muss seinen Satz nicht beenden, Ragnar weiß auch so, was er meint.  
Gleitgel, Kondome und so etwas.

Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass sie Sex haben werden. Allerdings nur dann, wenn er das dabei hat, was sie dafür brauchen.

Blind tastet er nach seiner Tasche, die neben ihm auf der Bank liegt. Seine freie Hand streicht derweil nach unten und legt sich auf Pauls Po. Das ist sein Revier, gewissermaßen.  
Nach kurzem Herumkramen hat er gefunden, was er sucht. Die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und ein Kondom. Paul kommentiert das nur, indem er kurz die Augenbrauen hochzieht, dann küsst er ihn wieder. Zum Glück – er hätte nicht erklären wollen, warum er so gut ausgerüstet ist. Das kann er nämlich nicht erklären, es gibt keinen Grund. Er wollte einfach gut vorbereitet sein – damit, dass sie heute noch Sex haben werden, hat er nicht gerechnet.

Ihr Kuss hält nicht lange an. Jetzt muss es weitergehen.  
Dafür schnappt Paul sich die kleine Kondompackung. Erst versucht er, sie ganz normal zu öffnen, als das nicht funktioniert, nimmt er die Zähne zur Hilfe. Doch auch so kommt er nicht weiter.  
Ragnars Hände legen sich auf seine. Er spürt, dass Paul zittert. Dann ist er wenigstens nicht alleine mit seiner Nervosität.  
Auch er versucht jetzt, die Verpackung zu öffnen. Trotzdem dauert es etwas, bis sie es schaffen, sie zu knacken. Nur etwas zu schwungvoll...  
Das Kondom hat jetzt einen tiefen Riss.

Ragnar verkneift sich ein frustriertes Stöhnen. Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!  
Pauls Stimme an seinem Ohr lenkt ihn davon ab.

„Ohne?“

Ohne... Ohne Kondom?  
Er will Sex mit Paul, jetzt, hier. Aber ohne Kondom...

„Wir sind beide getestet, wir sind beide sauber.“

Damit hat Paul recht. Sie haben sich noch nicht über dieses Thema unterhalten – jetzt ist auch ein ziemlich schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür -, aber eigentlich gibt es gar nicht viel zu sagen. Sie wissen beide, dass sie gesund sind, weil sie regelmäßig auf alle möglichen Krankheiten getestet werden.

„Okay.“

Ragnar bildet sich ein, das Geräusch zu hören, als das ramponierte Kondom auf den Boden fällt. Und als wäre das ein Startschuss gewesen, packt Paul ihn am Hinterkopf und zieht ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.  
Ragnars Hände wandern über Pauls Rücken nach unten, zu seinem Po. Kurz packt er zu, dann streicht er mit seinen Fingern durch Pauls Spalte. Sofort hebt Paul sein Becken etwas an.

Das ist eine gute Idee. So kann er sich nicht mehr an seinem Glied reiben und so kann er sich besser darauf konzentrieren, Paul nicht weh zu tun.  
Mit zitternden Händen greift Ragnar nach der Tube und drückt sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger. Dann wagt er den ersten Vorstoß. Ganz langsam dringt er in Paul ein.

Zuerst ist er kurz davor, abzubrechen. Pauls Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, seine Fingernägel bohren sich in Ragnars Schultern. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, scheint es in Ordnung zu sein. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich etwas und er lässt sich auf seine Finger sinken.

Ragnars Glied zuckt. Es schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit.  
Aber erst muss er sich um Paul kümmern.

Nach einer Weile hat er das Gefühl, dass es weiter gehen kann. Immer wieder zieht er seine Finger zurück, um sie erneut eindringen zu lassen – Paul stöhnt immer wieder. Von Schmerzen zum Glück keine Spur mehr.  
Trotzdem fragt er lieber noch einmal nach.

„Weiter?“  
„Ja!“

Paul will es so sehr wie er, das hört man.

Ragnar holt tief Luft, dann gibt er etwas von dem Gleitgel auf sein Glied. Der Moment der Wahrheit kommt immer näher – sein erstes Mal mit Paul nähert sich an.  
Okay, jetzt kann es weitergehen. Jetzt...  
Er führt seinen Penis zu Pauls Eingang, spürt, wie Paul etwas mithilft.

Jetzt.

Paul lässt sich ganz langsam sinken, er hebt seine Hüfte etwas an. Seine Erektion schiebt sich durch Pauls Muskelring, in die Enge.  
Er stöhnt, krallt sich an Pauls Hüfte fest. Wie soll er das durchhalten, wenn es schon jetzt so unglaublich geil ist?  
Sein Freund streichelt seinen Rücken, seinen Kopf, alles, was er erreichen kann. Soll wohl beruhigend sein, aber dass seine Hände zittern, zeigt, dass Paul ebenso angespannt ist wie er.

Irgendwie hält er es durch. Er hält es durch, bis er komplett in Paul eingedrungen ist. Und dieses Gefühl...

Ragnar hat gedacht, ihr erstes Mal läuft nicht so reibungslos ab. Okay, ganz reibungslos war es ja auch nicht – es war ungeplant, dann der Kondomunfall... Aber trotzdem ist es geil, geil, geil.

~*~*~

Sie sind in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, in den Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Mal, damals vor sieben Jahren, in einem Riesenrad in Holland.  
Erst Romer, der leise quiekt, befördert sie zurück in die Realität.

„Schau!“

Ragnar nimmt seine Hand von Pauls Rücken und tätschelt den Kopf seines Sohnes.

„Wollen wir damit fahren?“

Mila nimmt Romer die Antwort ab.

„Jaaaa! Fahren, Papa!“

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen bahnen sie sich den Weg zum Riesenrad.  
Und die Erinnerung an das holländische Riesenrad bleibt auch noch während der Fahrt präsent.


End file.
